1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of ergonomic swimming goggles and, more particularly, to a pair of ergonomic swimming goggles having peripheries of eye socket-sticking sides designed according to eye socket depth.
2. Description of Related Art
Swimming is a healthy and widely practiced sport, for which swimming goggles are one of the most commonly used equipment. Their primary function is to protect human eyes. They can separate eyes from water to avoid discomfort due to lengthy immersion in unclean water or harm caused by contaminants in the water. Nowadays, safety and sanitation are greatly valued and self-protection at open water-friendly places like public swimming pools is especially necessary to avoid transmission of various kinds of disease media through water.
A pair of conventional swimming goggles comprises a pair of lens bodies, two linings, a bridge component and a goggles band. The two lens bodies are left and right symmetric. Each lens body further comprises a lens portion. The periphery of the lens portion extends to the eye socket-sticking side of the swimming goggles to form a side frame portion. Lock ears and goggles band holes are provided at the adjacent ends and the distant ends of the left and right lens bodies, respectively. Slanting protuberances are provided at two sides of the bridge component. Two ends of the bridge component pass through the lock ears of the left and right lens bodies to fasten the protuberances to the lock ears and adjust the distance between the two lens bodies. Two ends of the goggles band pass through and are connected to the goggles band holes of the two lens bodies. Each of the linings has a firm joint portion, which is annularly disposed at the periphery of the side frame portion of the lens body. An elastic portion is also extended from the firm joint portion. The elastic portion is located at the eye socket-sticking side of the lens body. Both the thickness of the firm joint portion and the width of the elastic portion are designed to be uniform.
In the above conventional swimming goggles, the thickness of the firm joint portions of the linings is uniform, and the width of the elastic portions is also uniform. The eye socket of the human body, however, has a curved shape with different depths. As a result, the linings cause uncomfortable compression in shallow areas of eye sockets and fail to create an airtight seal in deep areas of eye sockets, allowing permeation and possible contamination of the wearer's eyes.